Ellos están creciendo
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] [Izuochaweek 2019. Día 2: Hijos] Incluso el héroe número uno sufre ante el crecimiento de sus hijos.


**Ellos están creciendo**

BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA © KOHEI HORIKOSHI

**Sinopsis:** [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] [Izuochaweek 2019. Día 2: Hijos] Incluso el héroe número uno sufre ante el crecimiento de sus hijos.

**Nota de la autora:** Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro escribiendo para el reto y la semana Izuocha. Los temas se unen porque parte del reto era escribir un tema acorde a tu mes de nacimiento que es junio y el tema era: "El protagonista tiene un hijo", además debía agregar las palabras: refresco, pétalos, caballo, corbata y globo. El segundo día de la Izuocha Week eran los hijos.

Listo todo equilibrado para mí. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo único:** Ellos están creciendo

Izuku Midoriya no era alguien que solía manifestar emociones negativas. Si bien era considerado un llorón en la juventud y su falta de quirk lo frustraba, funcionaron más como catalizadores para superarse y estaba al tanto de que todo eso lo había llevado a donde estaba. Era el mejor héroe de Japón con un entorno de buenas personas y no solo en el ámbito de trabajo o amistoso, porque su esposa e hijos también eran oportunidades que, de alguna forma, All Might había creado al poner los ojos en él como noveno portador del One For All. Portador que ahora poseía dudas sobre si usar su quirk ante la situación que su hija, Ann Midoriya, había comentado.

«Una cita con Jun Bakugo».

Jun era el resultado de la inesperada unión de Katsuki Bakugo y Melissa Shield durante una pasantía del primero en Estados Unidos. De un modo que todavía no entendía, la rubia percibió en su rival a un interés romántico. En menos de dos años se habían casado y habían tenido a su hijo, que nació al mismo tiempo en que Uraraka y él disfrutaban a su segunda hija, Ann.

Los dos hijos se vincularon fortuitamente, para gran consuelo de sus madres, de una manera amistosa, aunque Bakugo insistía en que Jun «pateara el trasero de la pequeña nerd». Tal cosa no sucedió, los chicos establecieron una buena relación.

—Tal vez se vincularon demasiado bien —pensaba Izuku para sus adentros. Dio un sorbo al refresco que Ochako había traído para suavizar la conversación. Ella estaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala sin comentar nada, pero presente ante cualquier situación—. Ann...—dice, rompiendo el silencio.

Su hija eleva la vista y Deku distingue su desconfianza de inmediato por la manera en que la llamó. No la culpaba, su tono manifestaba parte del sentimiento de ansiedad y miedo que días antes le había planteado a su esposa.

—Toshi me pidió el automóvil e inmediatamente le dije que sí. No lo dude porque confío en él, pero...—Deku se había quedado en silencio mirando una fotografía sobre su mesa de noche. Lucían los cuatro juntos en el cumpleaños número cinco de su hijo mayor. Ann siendo una recién nacida—. Ya han pasado quince años y que ya no es este niño…

Ochako solo le había soltado una leve risita como respuesta, confundiendo al hombre.

—Ay, Izuku. Sólo estás preocupado —le dijo—. Tus hijos han crecido rápido y eventualmente harán cosas a las que uno no estás acostumbrado, pero que todos hemos hecho. ¿Recuerdas cuando insististe en ir a la torre de Tokio en motocicleta?

—¡Intentaba ser intrépido para impresionarte! —se excusó. Tenía veinte años cuando un mal consejo de Kaminari para verse fenomenal lo llevó a comprarse una motocicleta, ignorando cómo usarla—. Recuerdo que salí disparado como caballo de carreras y la motocicleta terminó arruinando las flores de tu madre.

—Por suerte ese día no estaba en casa —Ochako recordó la escena con humor. Izuku había hecho muchas cosas para impresionarla, cosas que Toshinori estaba realizando con su novia—. Izuku, no debes preocuparte. Ellos están creciendo y empezarán a hacer cosas a la que no estemos acostumbrados —intentó decir para esclarecer la mente de su esposo. No sabía cómo un padre lidiaba con esas cosas, él suyo había estado ausente.

Izuku suspiro.

—Lo dices tan segura, pero no me veo capacitado para soportar los cambios de nuestros hijos —le confesó. La mirada verde sobre la marrón, brillante la inseguridad sobre la determinación.

Ella sintió que su típico nerviosismo ante esas situaciones lo invadía. Esa sensación de no estar calificado para determinados acontecimientos. Era consciente de que esa fachada segura que ostentaba Izuku poseía un trasfondo lleno de vacilaciones que, sin embargo, lo construían como el hombre que era hoy en día.

El grandioso héroe Deku. Su devoto esposo. El increíble padre de Toshinori y Ann.

Estaba al corriente que esa situación solo era un momento de incertidumbre que superaría una vez viera todo con mayor claridad. Sus hijos estaban creciendo y eligiendo decisiones, pero estaba segura de que nada sería tan extraordinario como para ponerlo a titubear.

Ochako se reprime ahora. Debería de haber distinguido como madre que la amistad de Ann con Jun iba a evolucionar. De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera conversado y le habría dicho a su hija cómo decirle las cosas a Izuku. No obstante, todo esto también les servía a ambos para hablar con total sinceridad.

—Papá...—dijo Ann, finalmente. Su mirada verde penetrante con valía. Uravity sonrió muy orgullosa por eso—. Se que debo concentrarme en estudiar y ser héroe, ¡pero no puedo dejar de lado lo que siento por Jun! Nosotros nos queremos —exclamó, sintiendo que perdía aire como un globo—. ¿Puedes entenderme, papá?

«Tus hijos han crecido rápido y eventualmente harán cosas a las que uno no estás acostumbrado, pero que todos hemos hecho».

Cerró su puño. A veces había que asumir decisiones duras siendo padre.

—Te entiendo, Ann. Puedes salir con Jun —indicó, añadiendo una sonrisa al final—. Solo regresa temprano. Antes de las diez.

Ella sonrió, desafiante.

—Diez y media —sugirió.

Su padre suspiro.

—Ni un minuto más.

—¡Eres el mejor! —Ann lo abrazó efusivamente y beso su mejilla. Él correspondió el gesto—. Mamá, ¿puedes abrirle a Jun? Lleva como media hora en la puerta —y antes de que Deku reaccionara, corrió hacia su cuarto.

La pareja se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Ochako decidió mejor ir hacia la puerta principal con Midoriya pisando sus talones, todo en una leve tensión. La puerta principal se abrió.

—¡Kacchan!

—Hola, maldito nerd —dijo Bakugo con desprecio mirando al portador de One For All—. Uraraka —exclamó hacia Uravity con humildad—. ¿La novia de este mocoso esta lista? La función de cine comienza en media hora y hoy me toca cocinar, maldita sea.

—¡Papá, no hables así de Ann! —reprochó Jun.

—¡Mejor acomoda tu corbata, imbécil! —Ground Zero dejó de mirar a la pareja y acomodo a su hijo. Refunfuño al distinguir el aspecto del ramo que llevaba en su mano. Eran claveles amarillos—. Por sacudir el ramo se cayeron algunos pétalos. Espero que tu novia no te deje por eso.

—¡Papá! —el muchacho estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Su padre soltó una carcajada que lo empeoro. Izuku y Ochako se compadecieron.

—Será imposible, tío Kacchan. La tía Mel no te abandono por mal carácter —declaró, mordaz. Para sorpresa de sus padres, alivio de Jun y malestar de Bakugo, Ann estaba lista—. ¿Esas son para mí? —indaga viendo los claveles.

El muchacho asintió, extendiendo el ramo hacia ella. Unos pétalos más cayeron y Jun profesó que iba a desfallecer. Para su maravilla, Ann tomó el aroma de las flores con fervor.

—¿Te gustaron…? —le preguntó, inseguro.

—Son perfectas, Jun. Gracias.

Se miraron a los ojos, dejando ver que entre ellos había más que una relación pasajera. Era un amor genuino. Izuku sonrió satisfecho, observó a su esposa y beso su frente en señal de acompañamiento. Bakugo soltó un bufido ante el cruce de miradas, hecho que llamó la atención de la pareja.

—¿Kacchan…? —habló Deku. Ground Zero le dirigió una ojeada irritante antes de atender su celular y responder un mensaje. Su expresión molesta cambiando con una sonrisa ligera adornando sus labios. Izuku carcajeó por ello—. ¿Era Melissa? —le inquirió.

—Sí era mi esposa —contestó, burlón—. Creo que espera a que regrese rápido. Estaba como una tonta llorando porque el mocoso salía en su primera cita —agregó en un tono más calmado. Deku se sorprendió ante el comentario de Bakugo. No imaginaba a la rubia de esa forma—. Algunos padres son extraños, ¿eh, Uraraka? —Uravity solo lo contempló con complicidad. Sabía que se refería al hecho de que sus parejas eran más susceptibles en relación con el crecimiento de sus hijos—. Llevó a estos mocosos al cine y les aviso, ¡pero no me dejen en visto, imbéciles! —añadió, antes de retirarse.

—Tienes razón. No todos comprenden que ellos están creciendo, ¡tengan cuidado! —señaló. Divisó que Deku tenía la mirada puesta en los chicos avanzando hacia el vehículo, hacia su crecimiento. Sin embargo, por como miraba—. Izuku…, ¿estás llorando?


End file.
